quiro vivir
by MiluxD
Summary: este es un song fic de una cancion muy linda gracias a mi amiga y nueva hermana Stear girls albert esta enamorado de una dama de hermosas esmeraldas y duda si ella le corresponde


**Jajaja gracias Stear girls quedo mucho mejor gracias a tu corrección **

**Esperro que les guste chicas es mi primr song fic ;P**

**Quiero Vivir (songfic)**

En aquella fría oficina de Chicago se encontraba un joven magnate de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio como el sol. Pensaba en ella, la hermosa mujer que le robaba a cada instante los pensamientos y el sueño, y pensaba para sí mismo en dicha mujer.

_«__**Yo quiero ser el guardián que cuide tus sueños y tu despertar,**__ para poder hacerlos míos y vivir a cada parte de tu esencia amada mía…»_

Suspiró, pero aunque quisiera, no se podía concentrar en su trabajo.

_**«Basta con tu mirar para enloquecerme, y hacerme volar. **__Juro que por mí sería el hombre más feliz del universo si tan sólo me dieras una señal.»_

Y se lamentaba por la indecisión de la chica, aunque también comprendía que debido a su juventud le era difícil tomar una decisión.

_**«Dices que es muy pronto, lo tienes que pensar, pero mi corazón ya no, puede esperar. **__Necesito tenerte junto a mí… no sabes lo necesaria que eres para mi diario vivir. Sin ti no existiría: me moriría si no pudiera verte y tenerte cerca.»_

Suspiró añorando el dulce aroma a rosas de su amada.

_«Eres como el aire que necesito para existir. __**Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo, **__no sabes cómo lo ansío… como si vivir de ello dependiera.»_

Albert siente un poco de remordimiento por no haber revelado su identidad al momento, pero…

_«Créeme que lo habría hecho desde que recuperé mi memoria, déjame__** estar enganchado a tu amor, **__¿cómo no anhelarlo? Sentirme uno contigo nuevamente es la felicidad de mi vida, y de pronto quisiera nuevamente sentirme vulnerable y estar desmemoriado, porque, __**quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos, **__no sabes cómo lo deseo… Déjame__** tan sólo amar.»**_

Se sirve de mala gana un poco de agua y mientras bebe mira hacia la nada, sigue absorto en sus pensamientos.

_«Cada día me lo paso recordado los días posteriores a tu llegada de Nueva York, pálida, sin semblante. Cada cosa que hacías era un mar de llanto. Te juro, -jamás lo había pensado- no sabes cómo envidiaba a Terry porque esas lágrimas que derramabas eran por amor a él. Pero a la vez quería romperle la cara por haber lastimado tu hermoso corazón…»_

El rubio se da cuenta de que está solo en su despacho, y entonces se permite hablar a sí mismo de viva voz, como si estuviera ensayando un solemne discurso.

_-Por eso te digo: __**Prometo no fallaré yo te seré fiel y te cuidaré, **__ya que eres mi sueño de mujer, no sabes cuánto deseo tenerte cerca y abrazarte, __**basta con tu mirar para enloquecerme y hacerme volar. **__Con ese mirar que tienes vislumbras mi alma, mi oscuridad y mi sentir. Te amo._

Otro suspiro… ¿cuántos llevará en tan poco rato? Vuelve a hablar sin voz, a pensar en él y en su rubia.

_«Te Amo, mi pequeña, pero nuevamente me __**Dices tener miedo de volverte a enamorar que ya no crees en el amor mas te voy a demostrar.»**_

Se oye que alguien toca a la puerta. George lo saca de su ensoñación.

_«Desearía que fueras tú quien lo hubiera hecho, Candy»_

Le habla y sólo lo ve mover sus labios y el gran bigote que tiene, ese que le causa gracia a su pequeña.

_«¡Oh, Candy! Si supieras cuánto te he extrañado…» _

Albert ni siquiera ha mostrado un poco de atención a todo lo que George le ha dicho,

_«Te necesito tanto que sólo __**quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo, déjame estar enganchado a tu amor, quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos, déjame tan solo amar »**_

Sin saber cómo, se movió en dirección a su automóvil. Hacía ya bastante frío, y él no quería volver a la mansión. George prácticamente le había obligado a volver a casa, ¿cómo era posible queel excéntrico Tío William no volviera a casa en estas fechas especiales para la familia? Además sabía que la tía nuevamente tocaría el mismo tema de siempre.

_-William, ¿cuándo te casarás y sentarás cabeza?- _le rameaba siempre.

«A ver si de una vez por todas deja de agobiarme. Siempre con lo mismo, ya me tiene harto de todo. Sólo la quiero a Ella.»

Sin saber cómo, se hallaba frente a las puertas de la mansión, no quería entrar, sólo deseaba estar junto a ella y decirle** «Juro te haré feliz hasta el final… Si me dices que sí, nunca te haré llorar»**

Se adentró y le pareció extraño, no había nada ni nadie cerca. Todo estaba oscuro, estaba en silencio. No había movimientos hasta que se percató de que alguien por las sombras se movió.

_-¡Detente ahí!_

Al parecer ese alguien estaba conteniendo su risa para no delatarse, cuando la luz se encendió. Albert se quedó fijo.

No podía ser cierto… debía estar soñando. La mujer que tenía enfrente era ella. El motivo de su mal humor y sus largas noches de insomnio.

Debía hablar con ella en ese mismo momento. La tomó de la mano y se arrodilló. Era ahora o nunca.

_-Te amo Candy y te lo juro __**porque este sentimiento es verdad, no es un cuento. Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo, déjame estar enganchado a tu amor… Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos déjame tan solo amar.  
**_

No se dio cuenta de que no estaban ellos solos hasta que vio que todos los presentes, se acercaron a la pareja para escuchar la respuesta de Candy de la cual aun tenía su mano enlazada a la suya.

_-Albert es un sueño hecho realidad. Si yo no deseo nada más… _

_**«Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo, solo tu cuerpo, déjame estar enganchado a tu amor, a tu amor, quiera estar en todos tus recuerdos déjame entrar, solo amar, déjame entrar solo amar»**_

Candy no lo perdió como pensó en algún momento de su vida. Fue al contrario: se sorprendió de que él se declarase en aquella reunión que la tía le había preparado.

Y sin saber cómo o cuándo lo hizo, la tía abuela lo había organizado todo: tenía el anillo de compromiso con ella en la fiesta. La boda no tardó en celebrarse, porque también eso tenía listo la tía Elroy.

_«Qué mujer más astuta. En fin.»_

Lo importante es que ahora se encontraba de luna de miel con la dama que le robó el corazón en esa colina, y le prometió hacerla feliz hasta el último día de su vida.

_-Candy, juntos viviremos cada nuevo acontecer. Formaremos la familia que deseamos tener y caminaremos juntos cada día. Armaremos nuestro hogar como así lo decidimos. Una nueva vida junta, trabajando juntos. Te amo._

Fin.

la cancion se llama quiro y es de Andres de León por si la desean escuchar


End file.
